Seeking Vengeance: Copy Kat Kills It Up
by jazzybizzle
Summary: If you thought she left Rocky and CeCe alone, then you're dead wrong. And this time, she's determined to make everyone suffer and become her victims. Runther, DeCe, and Tynka pairings.
1. A Villain On the Rise

**Seeking Vengeance: Copy Kat Kills It Up**

**Summary: **If you thought she left Rocky and CeCe alone, then you're dead wrong. And this time, she's determined to make everyone suffer and become her victims.

**Pairings: **Runther, Tynka, and DeCe

**Rating: **T+

**A/N: **I know, I know. You guys are extremely mad at me for deleting most of my SIU stories. Well, I have reasons! For one, I kept uploading too many stories at a time, making me extra busy. I figured that I need to work on a selected few at a time before making new ones, y'know?

And also, for those of you who know-my awesome friends on SIU Wiki-I decided to make it up to you by creating a story that I hope will be BIG. I've never gotten past twenty chapters with a story-so I'm gonna try to make it extra longer!

As usual, this story has an even amount of Runther, Tynka, and DeCe, so technically this is not just a Runther story :):). The gang's gonna be a little older, around sixteen-seventeenish because most of the scenes I imagined in my head including them driving and stuff xD.

I also want this story to actually have action almost nonstop, so if things take a turn that you wouldn't expect to see in the first chapter of a story, don't be surprised.

**Disclaimer: YES. I _DO_ OWN SHAKE IT UP. *hence the sarcasm***

* * *

The stars were scattered along the night sky. The waxing crescent moon provided a bright light over the city of Chicago. It was still technically summer, early September. Nocturnal citizens go by with their usual night plans-partying, working, taking a nightly walk or jog in the park, etc. Elementary, middle, and high school students were sound asleep in their homes-excluding some of the high school students that were up to their usual mischief-most of them not ready to wake up tomorrw, nor get ready for school.

A seventeen year old girl, who had dyed her hair a dark brown, was walking down the sidewalk; her combat boots made deep clicking sounds as she walked. Her makeup was dark, as was her attire. She was going to meet up with a group of people-people that she had chosen selectively to help her with her little...plan.

She smiled to herself. The plan was brilliant. All her life she had been known as the smartest kid in school-the most fun to be around-up until stupid Rocky and CeCe got in her way. They thought they got away with it the last time. She scoffed; CeCe Jones. What a fool. Did the ginger really think she could fool her? She knew she wasn't really accepted to Shake It Up New York.

Well played, Jones, well played. Now it was time to get even.

Messing with the outgoing and fun one was just a snippet-Plan A.

But now it's time for Plan B. It was time to get the smart one-the virgin vegan.

The girl turned a corner. The street was empty. She approached a circular, rusty storm drain. Bending down, her black polished fingernails pried it open; she put the lid aside. She looked down, seeing nothing but black that led down to the sewer. Or, to what was _once_ a sewer. She smirked, bending down before she jumped. She felt the rush of wind as she fell down and down but she knew where she was going. She landed smooth on her feet, straightening up.

Just then a young woman, about her age, came to view as she walked down the tunnel towards her. She was wearing a hooded cloak with purple designs on them and holding a lit torch. Underneath the cloak, she was wearing a leather fitted suite; the neck piece was metal, as well as the shoulder pads and arm braces, and utility belt with various weapons. The heels on her feet were high and spiked.

"Mistress," she greeted, bowing respectively.

"Savannah," Katerina replied with a sigh.

"Everyone's waiting for you," Savannah informed, now standing on Katerina's side. She held the torch between them, providing light as they walked down the tunnel. There was light splashes of water underneath their feet, but the water was only a centimeter high, an inch high being the deepest in some places.

"Hmm. Pleasure," Katerina mused.

They approached three arches, each leading to three different places. They went in the right arch, which led to 'The Death Bed', or "the den" in some cases. Along the walls were lit torches, providing light.

They entered The Death Bed, and Savannah hung the torch back where she had found it. The Death Bed was a wide, circular room around the width. This room was brighter than any other place down there. On each side stood twenty teenagers, ten on one side, ten on the other, and split by the sexes; they too wore cloaks and suites, feminine/masculine depending on the person. Once they saw their mistress, they got down on their knees and bowed as Katerina made her way to the front of the room. In the front of the room had a couple of steps that led up to her black, Gothic throne.

Savannah resumed her spot in the front row, getting down on her knees too. She and Matt Tucker's eyes met briefly before they looked forward; the two were considered Katerina's 'favorites', or sidekicks.

Katerina sat down in her throne after a hooded figure put her cloak on her.

"Welcome, my Kanines," she greeted. "Tonight has finally come for us to proceed."

The Kanines looked up at their mistress, some faces boring evil smiles now.

"I have heard that we have our first victim?" She asked softly.

"Indeed we do, Mistress Katerina," Matt replied.

A faint scream echoed in the halls from the arch in the far left corner.

"Bring her in," Katerina commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," said Matt, and he and Savannah stood and departed the room, hoods over their heads.

Dead silence.

"Lemme GO! I have my rights!" screeched a girl before she appeared in The Death Bed, Savannah and Matt gripping her arms tightly as she tried to fight. Katerina managed a light chuckle, amused by her victim; she knew the girl was useless.

"The more you struggle, the less I'll think about sparing your life," Katerina said as Savannah and Matt brought her up to the front in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?" the girl demanded. "Why am I even here? I didn't do anything!"

Katerina arched an eyebrow.

"Candy _Cho_...is it?" She mused.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Candy winced as Matt and Savannah's grip on her tightened. "Ow!"

Katerina stood and Savannah and Matt released Candy, who remained frozen as the pale, dark haired girl circled her like a hawk. Katerina, while behind Candy, ran her finger along her neckbone.

"You're asking the wrong questions..." Katerina said in Candy's ear, making her shudder.

"Y-You're not answering any of them," Candy stammered, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Katerina now stood in front of her, her eyes still focused intently, her head cocked to the side a bit.

"You hate Rocky Blue," Katerina stated.

Candy looked shocked now. "Y-Y-Yeah, so?"

"Little bird told me you know her weaknesses..." Katerina continued her circleing, and Candy's eyes tried to keep up. "Tell me...what are they?"

"U-Um...I always beat her in everything," Candy continued to stammer, her voice shaky. "She h-hates that...a-and um, she expects everyone to like her, and everyone hurts her feelings when they make fun of her height and the way she can never compare to other girls and...s-she hates dirty things...a-a-a-and she hates being under pressure..."

Katerina, at a point where she was behind Candy, smiled evilly before she returned to stand in front of Candy.

"Is there anybody she...cares _extremely _about?" Katerina questioned next, leaning in and she whispered in Candy's ear, "Any _boy _in particular?"

"W-Well, everyone t-thinks she has a thing for blondes, cuz she slow danced with Matt Tucker at the dance a few years ago."

Katerina leaned to the side, looking at Matt now.

"Matthew?" She demanded softly.

"I think it's either Deuce Martinez or Gunther Hessenheffer," Matt said. "Deuce is going out with Dina, I think, but Gunther's had his share of crushes-and they all looked somewhat similar to Rocky."

"Bingo," Katerina said with a smile before returning her cold gaze on Candy. "You've been resourceful, Cho."

Candy sighed in relief.

"But, unfortunately..." Katerina flitted behind Candy, reaching in her robes and pulled out a black stake with designs that looked like veins on them. She stabbed Candy, the dagger going through her entirely; the 'veins' on the stake lit up a bright purple, as well as Candy's veins also. Candy was gasping for air in disbelief, using the last of her strength to grip the tip of the stake. She knew she couldn't do anything but..."You no longer have use to me."

Savannah was trying to fight a smirk, while Matt was watching with slight difficulty. Candy's body fell to the ground as Katerina yanked the stake back out, her veins still glowing; but they will dim back to normal within an amount of time. Her breathing was short and quick as she looked up at the ceiling.

And then Candy was still, Katerina's boot pressing down into her side.

"What a waist..." Katerina said with a tut. She turned to her followers, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Game on."

* * *

Rocky Blue's eyes snapped open just as her alarm went off.

With a sigh, she sat up straighter from her sleeping position-which has been on her side-running her fingers through her hair. The dark haired beauty got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She freshed up, taking a quick shower, then brushed her teeth and washed her face, and dried her hair; after it was dried properly, she straightened it, adding slight ringlet curls to her dark brown locks.

She hummed a little as she walked back into her room. She went to her closet, opening it, and she rocked back and forth on her heels as she silently debated on what to wear.

_Maybe I should keep it simple today, _she thought, and she frowned a little. _No one notices me anyway, so what's the point?_

Making a decision, she put on a white off the shoulder tee with black and pink graphic designs on it and black shorts. After that, she picked out her favorite pink boots and put them on. She applied her makeup, simple but enough to match her outfit, then put on her black denim jacket; it was her favorite, which was cropped at the elbows, flaring out at the hips, making it look like she wasn't wearing any shorts.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a matching heart as the pendant; her father had given it to her before he went on another long business trip. He had been gone for a week so far.

Once she was completely ready, she went downstairs and made herself a quick bowl of cereal. Her mother had already gone to work, and her brother wasn't living with them anymore because he was in college.

_Is it wrong of me to feel so alone, even though I have great friends? _She thought as she chewed. CeCe and Tinka were her best girlfriends, and Deuce and Gunther her best guyfriends. Gunther and Tinka weren't as...sparkly as they used to be. Now they went from the weird foreign twins to the hot exchange students who everyone apparently wanted to date. Rocky was the only one that knew that Tinka had it hard for Ty; Rocky didn't blame her. She couldn't help herself when it came to Gunther.

Rocky felt bad for not telling CeCe. The guilt was terrible on her. She just couldn't bring herself up to it. Unlike her ginger bestie, Rocky wasn't that obvious when it came to boys she _really_ liked. Possibly _loved. _Gunther was clueless; he doesn't know about her deep feelings for him.

Rocky sighed again. Her mother busied herself with work, so she barely saw her. Rocky had curfew, so she used as much time as she could to hang out with CeCe.

_Turn that frown upside down, Raquel Blue, _she told herself. _You'll go to school and feel all better...maybe busy yourself with future homework...curl yourself up with a Harry Potter book in Study Hall..._

_And see Gunther..._

Rocky smiled at the thought of him.

_Wonder what he's wearing today..._

* * *

Earphones in ears from her phone, Rocky walked down the school hallway, making her way over to her locker. After doing her combination, she opened it and inhaled. Today's gonna be a good day, she hoped. Listening to music always made her feel better. Shake It Up rehearsal was tomorrow after school.

She bobbed her head a little, her body doing the same little motion as she got out her Honors English and Algebra book, and binder for her first few classes. She closed her locker, then looked to the side and jumped as she saw a familiar blonde leaning up against the lockers next to hers.

Gunther looked over at her. "Morning," he said with a smile.

A smile automatically grew across Rocky's face as she switched her belongings to one arm, while pulling an earphone out of her ear. Her eyes gave him a brief once-over. He was wearing a blue graphic polo, faded jeans, and matching sneakers. The way his shirt hugged him nearly made her swoon.

"Morning," she replied. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," said Gunther.

"You've got to stop doing that, you're gonna give a girl a heart attack," Rocky said, and Gunther laughed. Her cheeks felt pink, and she looked down at her binder.

"What're you listening to?" Gunther asked. Before Rocky could answer, Gunther put the free earphone in his ear, leaning closer to Rocky as he did so. Their arms were touching, and he seemed oblivious. After recognizing the instrumental, he started smirking. "Rihanna, huh?" He looked at her.

"Pon De Replay is one of my faves by her," Rocky confessed, and Gunther gave her earphone back.

"Me too," Gunther said. "I love the video. She always had the way with the hips." And as he spoke, he put his hands on his hips and shook them back and forth, making Rocky giggle.

The first bell rang.

"I gotta get to class," Gunther said, retreating away.

"Catch ya later!" Rocky called after him, and he waved at her briefly before disappearing around the corner. She sighed blissfully, leaning back against her locker with a slightly dazed expression on her face.

Just then Tinka walked up to her.

"Hey, hun," she greeted her, and Rocky looked over at her. Tinka looked pretty today, wearing a cropped hot pink leather jacket, a white tank top, black skinny jeans with black sequins, and hot pink converse. Her hair was down and in crinkle curls.

"Hi..." Rocky said.

Tinka smiled knowingly. "Let me guess-Gunther happened."

Rocky nodded reluctantly.

"C'mon, please let me set you two up!" Tinka begged. "You won't regret it!"

"Now you sound like CeCe," said Rocky with a smile.

Tinka looked around. "Where _is_ CeCe?"

Rocky frowned at the absence of their best friend. "I don't know."

They walked off together...

...And found CeCe peeping around the corner. Rocky opened her mouth to ask when she and Tinka saw what CeCe was doing; the now red velvet head was spying on Deuce and Dina, who were having a deep conversation.

Rocky and Tinka peeped too, hastening to listen in.

"...and I don't know about you, but I'm just not...feelin' it anymore...y'know what I mean?" Dina was saying, looking hesitant as she looked into Deuce's eyes, playing with her fingers.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" Deuce asked. He didn't look hurt _necessarily_...he almost looked...relieved.

"It's not you, Deucey!" Dina tried to reassure. "It's just that...I sort of...lost romantic interest in ya, that's all!"

A pause.

"You've been thinking about that_ too_?" Deuce sighed with relief. "Man, I thought you were gonna kill me or sue me if I told you! How long have you...?"

"Eh, for the past two weeks I guess," Dina said. "Weird, right?"

"Yeah." Deuce nodded.

"How long have you...?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm a dude-I normally don't recognize things until the last minute."

"Under_standable_," Dina agreed. "So...can we still be friends?"

"'Course! We've been together for too long and...I don't really feel like I got _dumped _so..." said Deuce, thinking of the right words to say. "I mean, sure, it might hurt for a little bit, but I'll get over it."

"Yeah, me too," said Dina. She held out her hand. "Amigos?"

Deuce shook her hand once. "Amigos."

_"Yes!" _CeCe exclaimed a little too loud. Deuce and Dina looked up just as Rocky yanked CeCe from around the corner and they and Tinka took off down the hallway.

"Smooth, Jones," said Tinka, a little out of breath, once they came to a stop.

"Very smooth," said Rocky, panting. "Can you not be so obvious?"

CeCe shrugged with a smile, her cheeks pink.

"C'mon," Rocky panted heavily. "Let's...get to...class...whew!" Her eyebrows scrunched down. "Good Lord, I need...water...and...oxygen..."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Katerina's New Servant

***jersery shore reference with a twist***

**I heard...that you guys were mad at me for not updating. But I didn't do a thing.**

**SO I'M MAD AT YOU GUYS FOR BEING MAD AT ME FOR NO REASON! Don't try to talk to me cuz I'm mad.**

**...'m PISSED.**

**xD**

**I really am sorry you guys for not updating. I had went through a slight depression and regret period because now I have 18 stories left instead of 50...But you know what? It was because I just lost inspiration-and I don't feel right with unfinished projects just sitting there and waiting for an update that would never come!**

**Thanks to my virtual besties on the SIU and RTD Wiki-I love all of you guys-and you know who you are ;D I really appreciate the support.**

**ADDITIONAL NOTE: Yes, I know the beginning was a little dark, but in reality, there's more comedy and romance! And for those of you who don't know, I might cut this story short-instead of the big forty-I might go up to twenty-or ten at the least, depending on how things flow. Wanna know why?**

**'Cuz it all leads up to the much light-hearted sequel, Totally Spies It Up!**

**Yes, I know. You're all excited. I am too ^.^**

**Now let's get back to the story, shall we? :)**

**Disclaimer: YES. I _DO_ OWN SHAKE IT UP. *hence the sarcasm***

**And also: Not every chapter will be a mouthful long (like the first chapter, which was sort of an introduction). Just to let ya know xD**

* * *

"I'm sooooo glad Deuce is single now!" CeCe was exclaiming excitedly for the hundreth time as she and Rocky walked down the hallway. "Maybe now I'll finally get my chance!"

"You juuuust might, CeCe," said Rocky, then going into mock happiness. "You know what would really help?"

"What?" CeCe beamed.

"If you stop talking about it!" Rocky snapped, walking away. Unbothered by her best friend's change of mood, CeCe continued to follow behind her.

"Okay, what's up, lonely pants? Has the Gunther train left the station?" CeCe teased.

Rocky, her cheeks burning now, whirled around and smacked her hand over CeCe's mouth.

"SHH! People might overhear you!" the brunette hissed.

"So whab?" CeCe said against her hand, her voice muffled. "Beople twak shbit aw ba bime!"

"I don't want him to know!" Rocky said. "And _I care _if people talk...crap," she added at the end, taking her hand off of CeCe's mouth. And she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Gunther's really important to me, and I don't care if he doesn't return my feelings. Right now we're friends, and I think it's a good thing for us."

CeCe shook her head. "Rocky, have I taught you nothing?"

"No...because you're not the teaching type at all! You hate school!" said Rocky.

"Good point..."

"And what's yours?"

CeCe linked their arms together and they started walking again. "My point is, if you want a guy to like you, you have to drop some hints. You know, wear his favorite color on a Friday. Things like that!"

"But I don't know his favorite color," Rocky said, slightly disappointed.

"What kind of friend are you?"

Rocky facepalmed herself with her free hand. "Fine-why don't you give me an example? Like you and Deuce."

CeCe smiled. "Well, I know his favorite color is red, he hates it when people call him short, his favorite clothing item is his leather jacket, on the weekends his guilty pleasure is listening to Single Ladies, and he'll never admit it or not, but he likes to be scratched right behind his left earlobe."

Rocky's mouth dropped. "What else do you know?"

CeCe blushed a little. "No offense but-"

"Just stop right there, CeCe. Whenever you say 'no offense' right before you say something, that doesn't make it any better. So just say it."

"Okay okay..." CeCe smirked. "He thinks I trim his eyebrows better than you."

Rocky gasped. "_What?"_

CeCe nodded. "Mhmm."

"_That's _why you asked me how to arch and trim eyebrows! You weren't gonna do it for yourself...you were gonna do it on _Deuce_!"

"By golly I think she gets it!" CeCe raised her hands in the air, looking at the ceiling.

Rocky mumbled something unintelligent. She heard CeCe exclaim, "Ooh!" before sliding out of her grip and looked up. To her horror, she was heading right over to Gunther, who was now opening his locker.

"Hey, Malfoy-Wanna-Be!" said CeCe as she approached, and he looked up. Rocky facepalmed herself again from where she stood.

"Hey, Gingerbread Squirt," Gunther greeted back. "What is up?"

"Rocky was just wondering what your favorite color was," CeCe said, pointing behind herself. She and Gunther looked around; Rocky and Gunther's eyes met, and Rocky placed her hand on her head-as if saluting-and turned around, looking down.

"Um..." Gunther's eyes went back to CeCe. "It's a hard choice between brown and green really."

Something clicked in CeCe's brain.

"_Brown, _eh?" CeCe pressed. "Why brown?"

Gunther hesitated. "Because it's a...nice eye color."

CeCe batted her eyes, not flirtaciously, yet narrowing them as well. "_Me and Rocky _have brown eyes you know."

"Yeah, well, uh..." Gunther felt extremely awkward, his cheeks slightly pink. "Your eyes are more of a muddy brown-" CeCe's mouth dropped and she gasped a little-"Rocky's eyes are chocolate brown. I like chocolate." He then winked at her, closing his locker shut before disappearing around the corner.

"Douche..." CeCe muttered as Rocky came up beside her.

"What did he say?" Rocky asked.

"Apparently, it's a tough choice between green and _brown," _CeCe remarked, sneering at the end.

"What's wrong with brown?" Rocky wondered.

CeCe sniffed dramatically. "I'm _mud pie _while you're _chocolate ice cream!"_

And with that, she stomped off, leaving the brunette confused still.

"What's her deal?" Tinka asked, now beside her.

"Girl, I don't even know," said Rocky. "Let's get to class before we're late."

* * *

**Shake It Up Rehearsal**

**After School**

**4:47 p.m.**

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!" CeCe counted, and she, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, and six other dancers started moving for their part in the show. Rocky counted with her, going with each beat, feeling the slight vibrations in the floor.

It wasn't helping at all because there were several times where she criss-crossed with Gunther, and even felt him behind her, hearing his husky voice count the beats under his breath.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Rocky called out, and she heard Gunther say with her, "5, 6, 7, 8..."

Gary had came over and watched them rehearse, but it didn't break their stride at all. They stayed concentrated and focused, on top of their game. They were so experienced by now, that nothing could easily distract them-even CeCe, and that was a surprise.

"And 1, 2, 3, 4," Rocky and CeCe said, and everyone's hands clapped together below their waists.

"Good job everybody!" Gary said, and he got behind Rocky and Gunther, grasping their shoulders and pulling them closer to his sides, making them feel and look awkward by the abruptness. "Really good stuff-especially you two," he lowered his voice a little.

"Um, thanks?" said Rocky the same time Gunther said, "We try, I...uh, guess?"

Gary chuckled and released them.

"Rockeeeeeeeeey!" CeCe whined. "Can we take five? I'm exhausted!"

"Ten!" Tinka whined next.

"Twenty!" said one of the male dancers, and the three of them collapsed on the floor together.

Everyone was giving Rocky the puppy eyes. She was normally the main one making decisions, because most of the time it was "Rocky Knows Best".

Rocky giggled, picking up her bottle of water and drank from it. "Sure. Let's all take, um...fifteen. I think we've done a great job so far!"

"YAY!" CeCe and Tinka cheered, still on the floor.

Rocky rolled her eyes with a smile before walking away, finding a good spot on the stage and decided to sit on the edge nearest the clothing racks. She wasn't alone for long though. She felt someone sit down next to her, the scent masculine mixed with sweat.

Rocky looked up to see a familiar blonde.

"Hey, Rocky."

"Hey, Gunther."

The two had spoken each other's names at the same time, smiling and blushing before looking down in their laps.

"Great job today," Gunther said. "Maybe you should get a spotlight dance."

Rocky smiled bashfully. "I guess a spotlight dance would be nice..."

"Are you kidding me? You'd be _amazing," _Gunther gushed. "Everyone would be cheering you on and-"

"You'd be the loudest?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Nah, I think CeCe might beat me on that one," Gunther said, and they laughed together. Gunther took a sip of his gatorade, sneaking a glance at Rocky. Today for rehearsal, she was wearing a navy blue jacket reversed on one side-so it rode up to her chest as if it was cropped, a lime green sports bra, camo pants, and brown sneakers. Her hair was in it's usual curl, more loose now because of the sweat.

"I think you should have a spotlight dance too," said Rocky, breaking their silence. "You're very talented."

"You think so?"

"Totally. If you ever got a spotlight dance, I'd be cheering you on..."

"You'd be the loudest?"

"Nah, I think CeCe might beat me on that one."

The two laughed again because they had echoed each other. Rocky got up, and Gunther automatically did too.

"You wanna see our costumes for next week?" Rocky asked him eagerly.

"Sure!" said Gunther, and he smiled big as Rocky grabbed his hand and they practically jogged off backstage.

Rocky dropped his hand once they were alone, still leading the way over to the clothing rack. She flipped through them until she found two clothing bags with their names on them. Rocky unzipped hers and Gunther unzipped his.

"Wow," Gunther said. "What was the theme again?"

"I think something along the lines of urban and gritty-ya know, something we don't really do."

"Yeah. Gary always has to sugarcoat everything," Gunther said as they closed them back up. "Now we get to get _down and dirty_."

Rocky giggled. "Yeah. Flynn should be in it-that'll be perfect for him. He doesn't take baths on a regular basis."

They laughed again and started to head back. There was a clutter of shoe boxes and other things in the middle of the floor; it was possible that it had fell down when they came back there, but they hadn't noticed.

"Oh, watch your step!" Rocky said, attempting to step over it. Gunther tripped on his shoelace, along with the clutter, and fell down on Rocky, causing them to tumble to the floor. Their legs were in a tangle of mess, and their heads had bumped against each other.

"Ouch!" they both said at the same time, clutching their foreheads.

"You okay, Rocky?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Rocky said while rubbing her forehead, opening her eyes and staring into a sea of blue. His closeness had caught her offguard, making her blush a little as she continued to look into his eyes. He wasn't looking away either.

He started smirking.

"What?" Rocky said.

"Your eyes," Gunther said, leaning a little closer. "They really are chocolate brown."

_So that's what CeCe was talking about yesterday! _Rocky thought, smiling shyly at him. But as he leaned closer, she couldn't help but lean in in return...

Their lips touched.

And a camera flash went off.

But before the photographer could take another, CeCe came in the room, and the hooded figure disappeared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do we have HERE?" CeCe said loudly, making Rocky and Gunther jump apart.

"Nothing!" Rocky said.

"Nothing happened!" Gunther protested.

"It was nothing!"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Uh...We fell! Yeah, we fell!"

"There was a mess everywhere!"

"A-And-!"

"Uh..."

CeCe just kept on smirking, her eyebrow arched.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hooded figure headed down the tunnel until it came into an opening. It approached its leader, bowing and handing over the photo of the liplock.

"I've got it, Mistress," a female voice said from under the hood. Katerina held the photo up to eye level, examining closely, and she smiled evilly. "I've caught them red-handed. At the Shake It Up rehearsal studio. I set the trap. I knocked all the things down, hoping for this to happen, and it worked!"

"Gunther Hessenheffer, huh?" Katerina said from where she was currently sitting, Savannah and Matt standing at her flanks with identical evil smirks as well. "I think we have a great advantage." She smiled down at the hooded figure. "Well done, Candy."

Candy rose her head with an evil smile, her eyes a bright, glowing purple. "It was indeed my pleasure, Mistress."

* * *

**-le gasp- Candy's ALIVE?**

**Hehe xD Oh, I love my little twists. If it wasn't obvious, the stake was actually a violent way of being under Kat's mind control-just so she wouldn't back out so easily and tell what Kat's up to.**

**As you see from the title of the story, she does kill people-but I'm not sure if I wanna put it in the text exactly. I'd rather have you read through the lines and figure the murders out. But mostly, it's controlling she favors. Then killing as the last resort of course.**

**Hoped ya like this chappie! Be sure to review!**

**And I thank everyone who reviewed so far :)**


End file.
